


Trampled Flowers and Confessions

by wittlekitty449



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt Realizes He Loves Jaskier, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolves, first kiss together, fluff at the end, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlekitty449/pseuds/wittlekitty449
Summary: Geralt leaves the inn, leaving nothing but the bard behind as he goes in search of the monster terrorizing the townsfolk.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 308





	1. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt leaves the inn, leaving nothing but the bard behind as he goes in search of the monster terrorizing the townsfolk.

Geralt doesn't know why his chest stings as he walks away from the inn, leaving the sleeping bard behind as he goes in search of the monster terrorizing the small village they're passing through. He pushes the feeling aside, as witcher's aren't known for their emotions, and continues stalking through the alleyways, senses alert and on the lookout for any small indications of the monster. He'd heard from some villagers earlier that bodies were constantly showing up, their insides completely gone and blood splattered everywhere within a few feet of the body. Whatever type of monster this is, it sure is a messy eater.

Turning a corner, Geralt catches wind of a disgusting odor, and he determines it to be a territorial marking. A few feet away from the marking are claw marks buried deep into the post of a small wooden house, which has a strong metallic scent wafting from it. He walks toward the front of the house, finding the door thrown open with belongings and furniture strewn around. There's a body laying a few feet from the door, blood still gushing from the gape hole in it's stomach, which tells him that the body is still fresh.

A sudden noise from the upper floor causes Geralt to draw his sword, and he walks towards the staircase, cat-like eyes following a bloody trail that leads up to where the sound originated from. He quickly ascends, the bloody trail leading into a small room that was once the bedroom of what appeared to be a little child. However, now the room is almost unrecognizable as any form of dwelling; the small bed broken into multiple pieces, children's clothes torn up and thrown across the room, shards of broken glass and small toys stranded across the floor, and chunks of wood knocked from their place in the walls.

Geralt steps into the room and looks around, eyes alert and on the look-out for anything that can be relevant to his search as well as the source of the noise, and he keeps his sword poised and ready to strike at a moments notice. Another soft noise, a noise that resembles that of sniffling, comes from a closet located in the back of the room, and Geralt stalks towards it while reaching one hand out to open the wooden door.

Inside the closet in a little boy, cowering in the corner with piles of clothes surrounding him. He appears to be no older than 5, with blood streaked on his pale face, and his brown eyes gaze up at the witcher. Geralt lowers his sword, a little taken back with his discovery, and he wonders if this small child was the terrifying monster that'd been killing all those citizens. However, something tells him that's not the case, and after a moment he hears a low growl echoing from behind him, causing the boy to shrink into himself even more with a whimper. Turning around, Geralt comes face-to-face with a werewolf, the hairy beast standing on it's hind legs, leaning against the door frame with the ragged remains of what had once been smalls the only thing covering it. Geralt lifts his sword just as three other werewolves stumble into the room, drool dripping from their snouts as their arms hang down low and their claws glistening with blood.

"Fuck..."


	2. Abandoned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier wakes up alone and confused, thinking Geralt finally abandoned him.  
> ~This is in Jaskier's POV~

Jaskier sits up slowly, squeezing his eyes shut while he yawns and stretches his arms above his head. With a smack of his lips, he opens his eyes and looks around the room, becoming more alert when he notices that Geralt is missing. He slides off the bed and starts frantically looking around the room, searching every nook and cranny in hopes of finding something that belongs to the man, anything to tell him the witcher hadn't abandoned him.

Upon finding nothing, he sits on the bed and brings his hands to his face, an overwhelming feeling of sadness stabbing into his heart. He hugs himself and bites his lip, his eyes tearing up at the simple thought of his only friend leaving him. He knew he was annoying and that the witcher was often cross and harsh towards him, but he never thought the man would actually leave him behind.

He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for them to dry before opening them and taking a deep breath. "Okay Dandelion, okay... You've been alone before, you just have to get used to it again while you search for him. Come on, you can find him." He murmurs to himself, grabbing his satchel along with his lute and walking out of the room, stopping by the innkeeper's desk. The young lady doesn't appear to be busy, so Jaskier walks up to her and knocks softly on the wooden desk to get her attention.

"Excuse me, have you seen a witcher leave this morning? White hair, blank face, yellow cat-like eyes that glare at you until you shit your pants?" He asks, and the lady shook her head with a strange look on her face. "I'm afraid not sir, though my husband might've. He worked the mornin' shift, but he just left to the market." She responds, and Jaskier's shoulders droop. "Ah, okay. Thank you." He says, and he turns to walk out of the inn. Once he steps outside, he runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, wondering what he's going to do now. He decides to walk around a bit, maybe check the pub and market to see if anyone's seen the witcher.

So he sets off, occasionally asking townsfolk if they've seen the white haired man, but they always tell him that they haven't. He walks along the streets, going from person to person until he reaches the marketplace, where he continues to ask the customers and vendors, but his search comes up empty. When he finally reaches the pub, he sits down at an empty table and rests his head in his hands, trying to recall if Geralt had mentioned going somewhere the night before, but he doesn't remember him saying anything of the sort.

He sighs deeply and closes his eyes, not even in the mood to sing his ballads or order a drink. That's when he realized how taken he is with the witcher, and he also realizes how much he's going to miss the man. He truly never thought that Geralt would abandon him like that, and he's still having a hard time coming to terms with it. He sighs again, and this time he can't stop the tears that swell up in his eyes, and he weeps quietly in the corner of the pub while praying for some type of answer.


	3. The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt discovers that there isn't only one monster, and he decides his priority is to take the kid and escape the beasts.

Geralt's mind starts racing as he tries to decide what to do. He knows that the kid will be put at risk if he attacks the werewolves, as one can easily slip away and kill the boy while he's occupied with fighting, but he doesn't know if he'll be able to find the beasts again if he runs. A small cry resonates from behind him, and causes the werewolves to go on the offensive. The one closest to him lunges at the witcher, slashing it's claws at his face. Geralt manages to duck in time and swings his sword upwards, stabbing it into the belly of the werewolf and pushing it in as deep as he can before yanking it out and kicking the beast backwards.

He makes the decision in the next split second and turns around, grabbing the boy by the arm and yanking him to his feet. Turning his attention back to the werewolves, he watches as the one he'd just stabbed stumbles back to it's feet, snarling at him and flexing it's claws. Geralt looks around the room quickly, trying to assess the best route out of the house. He notices a broken window behind the werewolves and glances at the boy, who's trembling and crying as he holds his free hand to his chest, and wonders if he can get him to the window in one piece.

Regardless as to if he thinks he can or not, he knows he has no other choice- the door which he came in from is completely blocked by the werewolves and the window is the only other way out. He picks up the kid and cradles him to his chest with one arm and charges towards the window, dodging the werewolves' claws and using his free hand to swing his sword at the ones who get too close.

He jumps through the window and manages to land on his feet, but has to take a moment to let his body recover from the harsh landing before running through the same alleyways he'd stalked through previously. He can hear the werewolves howling and growling in confusion before they start to give chase, and he pushes himself to run even faster, dipping in and out of alleyways as he tries to lose them.

Eventually, he hears the werewolves give up, and one of them howls at the loss of a good meal before they go back to wherever they had come from. Geralt stops running and sheathes his sword, leaning against the stone wall of a house just as the sun starts to rise. He finds himself wondering what Jaskier is doing, if he's woken up or questioning where the witcher has gone. He gets pulled from his thoughts when he feels something warm soaking into the sleeve on his arm, the arm that's holding the now-still child. 

He sets down the boy and watches as he crumbles to the hard ground. Geralt watches as blood seeps from a wound on the back of the boy's neck, and he realizes that he must've gotten cut by a shard of glass that had been protruding from the windowsill without him noticing it. He kneels down beside the boy and checks for a pulse, slowly pulling his hand back when he doesn't find one. Sighing, he gently closes the boy's eyes before standing back up, and he leaves the body there, heading back to the inn to find Jaskier, as he's quite missing the bard's company, though he'd never admit that.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier continues to sulk in the pub, and just about loses his mind when a certain someone walks up to him.

Jaskier rubs his eyes, his tears finally running dry after he's been crying for quite some time. He can't help but be thankful that no one noticed, or at least that no one cared enough to approach him. He really just wants to be alone, but at the same time he can't bring himself to leave- the pub is the only place Geralt will look if he's searching for the bard.

After collecting himself and his thoughts, Jaskier stands up, walks over to the bar and waves his hand, getting the attention of the bartender. "Excuse me sir, can I get the strongest drink you have?" He asks, and the bartender nods before turning to his stock and grabbing a bottle of some type of dark liquid. He hands the bottle to Jaskier, who doesn't even look at the name of it before he starts downing it, his throat burning heavily at the alcoholic drink.

He walks back to where he'd been sitting before, sipping his drink as he already feels the alcohol taking effect. By the time the bottle is empty, Jaskier is as drunk as one can be. He stands up and grabs his lute, laughing heartily as he starts strumming the strings. After he gains the attention of most of the people, he starts singing "Toss A Coin To Your Witcher," but he slurs so much that the words are almost unrecognizable. Some of the crowd starts laughing at him, and others boo until Jaskier finally gets fed up and stops singing. "Ya'll are a bunch of ole' buffoons! No appreciation for good and proper music." He slurs, plopping back down on his seat and pouting. "Right Geralt?" He asks, before he realizes yet again that the witcher is no longer with him. Sighing, he rests his head on the table and snickers quietly to himself, laughing at his own misfortune.

"You look drunker than a king whose wife just left him for a traveler." A familiar voice says, and Jaskier's heart just about stops as he jolts his head up and looks at his- the witcher. Standing up, he shoves Geralt backwards and starts yelling at him, cursing him out for leaving him and just shouting to shout, and he doesn't stop until he's in tears. Most of the townsfolk watch the two of them wearily, probably thinking they mean ill-will, but Jaskier just rests his head on Geralt chest and sniffles. "You bloody bastard... Stupid buffoon..." He hiccups, and Geralt hesitantly lifts a hand to rest on the younger man's back.

"I'm... sorry. We should probably get to the inn, I wasn't able to finish the hunt." The witcher says, awkwardly adverting his eyes from the teary ones of the bard when he makes eye contact. He didn't think that Jaskier would believe that he abandoned him, and now that he's dealing with the aftermath, he regrets not leaving a note. Jaskier nods and allows Geralt to lead him out of the pub, and the witcher helps keep him steady during the walk as he almost drowns in his thoughts. Watching the bard go into hysterics and almost cry made Geralt feel a way he's never felt before, and he has no idea what that emotion is. When Jaskier had laid his head on Geralt's chest, the man had felt a strange warmth in his heart, and yet he still doesn't know what that warmth is, what it means, and how to act upon it.

When the two of them finally reach the inn, Geralt pays for another night and leads the bard to the room, gently laying him on the bed before sitting next to him. "Dandelion... Jaskier... I am truly sorry for worrying you." He says again, this time using the bard's first name. Jaskier's eyes widen, and he can't help the big smile that spreads along his lips. He reaches his arms up and pulls Geralt down to him, clumsily smashing his lips against the witcher's. Now it's Geralt's turn for his eyes to widen, and he doesn't respond for a few moments. When the bard pulls away, Geralt immediately misses his warmth and pulls him back into the kiss, and suddenly everything he felt earlier makes sense. He's fallen in love with this stupidly annoying, loudly obnoxious bard.

"I love you Geralt, I have for a while. It really hurt me to think that you'd abandoned me. Don't do that again, okay? Bad Geralt, bad bad Geralt." Jaskier says when he gets the chance to pull away, smiling up at the bigger man before trying to make a serious face. However, he ultimately fails and ends up giggling at his silliness. Geralt rolls his eyes in amusement and fondness, laying down next to him and pulling him close. 

"I won't Dandelion, now get some sleep." The witcher promises, and Jaskier nuzzles against his broad chest before letting out a breath and closing his eyes. "Good." He murmurs softly, and he quickly drifts off to sleep with the help of the alcohol, Geralt's body warmth, and the reassurance that his witcher won't leave him again. It takes Geralt a little longer to fall asleep, as he's lost in the thoughts of what their future could be, but he eventually manages to fall into a restful, uninterrupted sleep.


End file.
